


Ever is the Thunder Legion's Baby Sis

by Aly_H



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Shot, Pregnancy, Protective Older Brothers, adopted family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Of Evergreen's three protective "older brothers" Laxus is the only one who has never given Elfman a hard time over their on-again-off-again relationship in the past. That changes quite suddenly when Laxus realizes when something has happened with Ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot written while avoiding homework.  
> Desperately needs a different title, I will fix it when I think of something better. (Feel free to give better ideas.)
> 
> My first time writing with these particular characters so I hope they're not too OOC.

There were a few rules in Fairy Tail that should be followed to the letter if you wanted to live to an age to be complaining about your hair falling out. In no particular order – and certainly not including them all – they are:

  1. Don’t piss off Mirajane.
  2. Drinking contests with Cana are bad for your health and worse for any dignity you might have.
  3. Don’t mess with Erza’s cake if you want to live.
  4. If you’re manly enough to date Evergreen, remember that she has three mildly over-protective “brothers” who are happy to kill you if you hurt her even though she's fully capable of doing the job herself.



Elfman Strauss sometimes forgot this fourth rule.

Of course then Bickslow’s totems would drop out of the sky while he was walking home at night and scare him half to death. Or one of Freed’s glares would show a hint of purple from beneath the bang as he watched from over a book. Laxus didn’t seem nearly as threatening as those two with regards to his semi-relationship with the only female member of the Thunder Legion, his only comment being that ‘Ever can look after herself’.

That morning he wasn’t expecting to have to deal with the problem – the Thunder Legion were going on a job together which meant they’d be gathering at the house that Laxus, Freed and Bickslow had shared for years. (Evergreen had her own room there too for when she stayed over but preferred living in Fairy Hills.)

So it was a bit of a surprise when he heard Laxus behind him: “Hey Elfman.” There was a low rumble to the voice that would’ve scared less manly men.

He turned, curious and receiving a lightning charged fist to the stomach, as he doubled over another fist slammed into his chin and he was out before he had the chance to register being surprised by the attack.

“Laxus!” Mira gasped, rushing over to get between the obviously angry Dragon Slayer and her brother.

The rest of the guild present was staring openly, confused by the sudden attack. Sure brawls were one thing but Laxus didn’t participate in them…

“Think he broke up with Evergreen or something?” Gray asked Lucy and Erza as the three of them stared widely.

“Oh man, Elfman’s so weak,” Natsu was laughing – not at all getting that something had to have happened to make Laxus show off the fighting prowess that impressed the fire dragon slayer so much on a man everyone knew was weaker than him.

“He’s coming with me, Mira,” Laxus finally said, frowning at the fierce white haired woman in his way.

“No he’s not, what is this about?”

**A short time before…**

“She always been this slow?” The Lightning Dragon Slayer crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes on the stairwell.

The two story house technically belonged to him but it’d always really been his and the Thunder Legion’s. He’d gotten it before he’d gotten the Legion, but as he found each of them and brought them to Fairy Tail they’d ended up living here too. Until Ever decided that she had had enough of living with teenage boys and moved to Fairy Hills, though she only slept there about half the time.

The night before missions she usually joined the boys at the house and this one had been no different.

“Yeah, it’s Ever,” Bickslow grinned as if that explained everything. His dolls chirping a variety of synonyms for ‘slow’ as they spun around his feet. Usually they would’ve circled his head but he was sitting upside down on the couch with his feet in the air.

“There is plenty of time until we have to leave for the train station,” Freed commented.

“It takes time to make sure a woman’s looking her most beautiful,” Ever announced as she came down the stairs.

Laxus blinked at her, something distracting about Ever, but not in her usual flashy sense…her smell was off – too sweet and not flowery enough. “New perfume?”

“No,” she blinked quickly, and made a little ‘eep’ sound as Laxus stepped forward, and leaned down. They all knew the dragon slayer sometimes forgot personal space with them, and this was one of those times as he smelled her hair. There was nothing about it that suggested an interest beyond curiosity – if there had been Freed’s expression would’ve been quite different from the mildly confused one he was wearing.

He knew that scent…he never expected to smell it on _her_ though. He frowned as he took Ever’s arms and walked her over to the couch, sitting her on the opposite end of it from Bickslow, who was now climbing off.

“Stay here til I get back. Don’t move and don’t get up,” he ordered her sternly. “Freed – we’re not going on the job.”

With that he walked out, leaving the others staring after him blankly.

“Um, Freed? I think your boyfriend went crazy,” Bickslow announced while Pippi, Pappa, and Puppu echoed: “Crazy” “ _Crazy_ ” “Crazy”.

**Present**

“I’m being _nice_ ,” Laxus emphasized the word. “Trust me, Mira. Bicks would’ve broken something – and Freed…” he shook his head. As much as he loved the man even he was a little scared of Freed when he got angry. “You don’t want that.”

It was his personal belief that the only reason the others in the guild saw Freed as the most normal of the Thunder Legion was because Freed so rarely got angry and he valued restraint as much as he did.

“He’s not going,” magic power beginning to gather around Mira.

His eyes narrowed on the woman, clearly debating whether getting into a fight with Mira was worth it. Honestly she was one person he wasn’t entirely sure he _could_ win against, especially not when she was defending her siblings. He stepped closer, and leaned in to whisper to her.

“Ever’s pregnant. If he doesn’t show up to talk to her within two hours and makes things official between them I’m helping Bicks and Freed kill him.”

With that he straightened, going to head back out the door before he paused and looked to Makarov: “Hey, old man, we’re not going to be able to do that job. Send someone else. Erza and her menaces can handle it, I’m sure.”

With that he was gone, leaving the guild quiet as people wondered:

What had happened to make Laxus punch the lights out of Elfman, and why were the Thunder Legion not doing a job? What was with that creepy happy grin on Mira’s face regarding whatever had been said?

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the Thunder Legion because they're not really good guys the way a lot of Fairy Tail is, but they're not very good at being bad guys either.
> 
> I think Ever is totally the spoiled little sister of the gang. So I got to thinking what would happen if Ever accidentally got pregnant because of the thing with Elfman before they got serious. I was originally going to have Bicks be the one who discovered it but then I realized if either Bickslow or Freed found out their little sister's not-really-boyfriend had gotten her knocked up he'd die a very, very painful death. So it had to be Laxus who made the discovery if I wanted Elfman to survive.
> 
> I know Freed and Ever are technically the same age but with his personality I figure that it's safe to say he treats her as a little sister.


End file.
